


If You Weren't The Future King of France

by Dallas_Skies



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas_Skies/pseuds/Dallas_Skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem inspired by a line Mary said in the Pilot "If you weren't the future king of France, and I was just a girl, not the queen of anything, would you want this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Weren't The Future King of France

If I were just a woman

And you were just a man

Would you still love me?

Would you still want my hand?

Would you still kiss me as you do?

Would you still mean "I love you"?

If we did not live on a throne

Would you still call me your own?

Would I still be your home?

Would you have waited for me?

Would you have waited for our love to be?

Would I still be in your embrace?

Had I not been in a royals place?


End file.
